Is This Love?
by SweetSheane
Summary: Everyone goes to college! Elsa is nervous for school, Jack is nervous for his family, Hiccup wants his dad to understand his major. Anna wants a true love, Flynn is nervous to grow up, Rapunzel wants her dreams to come true, Merida wants her freedom, Kristoff doesn't know what to think. Find out what's gonna happen this school year at Fantasy University.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Elsa POV

 _Oh god I hate college_ I thought to myself. I'm pacing across my room in a nervous frenzy. I've been up since 4:30 in the morning and I couldn't fall back asleep. So, I decided to get ready for the drive to school. But I was ready in 45 minutes and I have 15 minutes to kill before I wake up Anna.

 _Just breath, you'll be fine. It's just college, you've been going to college for two years now, why are you nervous!_ Of course I know why I'm nervous. This year, my cousin Rapunzel decided to live off campus with her boyfriend and his two other friends. Rapunzel can take care of herself, I'm not worried about her. But, the four of them couldn't pay the rent all together so Rapunzel asked Anna and me if we would like to live with them. I couldn't talk Anna out of it, so this year I'm living with Rapunzel's friends, and two other people they meet on Kraig's List.

I've met Rapunzel's boyfriend Flynn, he's a good guy, but I'm not too keen about meeting his friends and two completely new people to share a house with. Rapunzel reassured me that Flynn's friends were good guys, but I'm nervous around new people. Rapunzel did set up however, that I would stay in a room with Anna and Merida. Merida is one of the roommates found on Kraig's List.

 _What if Merida doesn't like me?_ I have been told that I give off a cold vibe. All throughout high school I was the quiet girl, who studied hard and figured skated like there was no tomorrow. I was known for my skating at high school, I was ranked nationally as one of the country's best skaters. My father wanted me to try for the Olympics, but after his death, I couldn't bring myself to skate competitively anymore. Now I've picked up skating again as a hobby, but I do miss the lights and costumes of performing.

I'm getting sidetracked, oh my god I'm nervous! I glance over at my wall clock to see if I wasted anymore time. _It's only been three minutes!_ I sigh. _Guess I'll go downstairs and make coffee._ I walk out of my large bedroom, down the wide hall, down the stairs and into my large kitchen. I scoop some coffee grounds into the machine and it rumbles as the water flows into the pot as warm coffee. I grab a white mug out of the cabinet and sit at the island waiting for my coffee to be ready. After a few minutes the timer beeps, letting me know that my coffee is ready. I pour myself a cup and sit with my hands wrapped around the warm mug, with my head resting against my hands.

My peaceful moment is interrupted by the pounding of feet running down the stairs. Anna stumbles into the kitchen wearing and oversized green t shirt, white ski socks, and her hair resembled a bird's nest.

"I heard the coffee buzzer!" she stated. I stare bewildered at her ability to hear the coffee buzzer through her thick skull. Anna can't be woken up unless there's coffee or pancakes.

"How on Earth did you here that?"

"Elsa," Anna poured herself a cup into a brown mug with the words "fiestypants" written on the side, "I am a magical person, and I can't share my secrets."

"Well, drink your coffee fast," I glanced at my white watch, "It's 5:30, and we need to be on the road at 6:30."

"What? Why did I need to be up this early?" Anna pouted, clearly pissed that she didn't get enough sleep.

"You need to get ready, and by the looks of you, it will take a while," I look pointedly at her bedhead.

Anna looked as if she wanted to argue with me, but she second guessed herself, "Fair point." With that, Anna springs up from the table with her coffee and runs back into her room to get ready. "Come with me, Elsa! I want someone to talk to!" she shouts at me. I sigh and follow her to her room.

Anna's room is next to mine, you can tell it's her room since the door is covered with posters. Posters of bands, musicals, musicals that she's starred in. Anna had one of the best voices at our high school, next to Aurora. Aurora can opera sing, and she skipped college to join the opera. I opened the door to find Anna standing in her tank top and spanks. She's holding up a light greeen spagetti strap dress that flares out at the skirt. She holds it up to her body, while I sit on her bed.

"What do you think Elsa? Does it looks like I'm trying to hard?"

"No, it will look perfect on you." Anna looks amazing in greens. She pulls the dress on over her head, and can't reach the zipper. I stand up and zip her into the dress. Anna stands next to me as we both look at our relections. Anna's freckled shoulders contrast againts my pale arms. I glance over my outift again, in case it needs to be adjusted. The black v-neck t-shirt pops against my skin, I choose a navy blue skirt and a magenta short sleeved cardigan that poped against each other. My platnium blonde hair was arranged into a neat bun, and my locket hung on my collarbone.

Anna walks over to her mirror, grabs a hair brush, and begins taming her mane. She pulls on the auburn strands untilt they eventually fall into place around her face. Anna then braids her hair into a head band across the top of her head, leaving her bangs out, and when she's finished she pulls the remaing hair into a ponytail. Satisfied with her hair, Anna moves onto her makeup.

"Elsa, you should wear makeup today! It'll be fun!" I froze, Anna's a little extreme when doing other people's makeup. But as it was Anna's very first day of college, I thought she would like it.

"Okay" her face lit up with excitement, "but if you go to extreme I will take it off."

"No worries, I'm just gonna do a little bit. Your already weraing mascara right?

"Yup, and a little blush," I don't normally wear too much eye makeup, justa little to keep myself polished.

Anna picked up an eyeshadow pallet and with a fluffy brush, began dabbing powder onto my eyelids. I could tell Anna was being careful, since she didn't want me taking it off. After a few minutes she cheerfully excalimed that she had finished her masterpiece. I opened my eyes and I saw that Anna had powdered a light purple that matched my sweater onto my eyelids. It was lightly done, so I didn't resemble Mrs. Yzma, my old politics teacher, she always wore way too much makeup.

Anna had swiped mascara over her own eyelashes and her bright teal eyes looked even bigger than normal. Anna bounced over to her white converse that are laying on her carpet. She pulls them onto her feet, and she jumps up. "Okay, I'm ready!"

I check my watch it's 6:15. "Okay, let's hurry up, we don't want to be late." Anna grabbed her brown leather purse and raced down stairs. I followed with less enuthisam. I was now about to begin the drive of four hours to school. I'm so nervous.

Anna can tell I'm scared. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now let's go! I want to get out of this house!" Thank god I had the sense to pack my car the night before. The suitcases were shoved into the trunk and backseat.

"Alright, the movers will be at the house at 11:00 with our things, we need to be there before them." I grabbed my keys and opened the three car garage. My white Honda Pilot gleamed in the sunrise. Anna practically flew into the car, when I had climbed in she all of sudden shouted, "I FORGOT SOMETHING!" I sigh to myself, she always forgets something. Anna reappeared moments later, arms full of things she forgot. She carried her phone charger, her favorite fleece blanket, lots of chocolate from the pantry, and two travel coffee mugs.

"Do you really need more coffee?"  
"Silent grasshopper, I always need coffee," Anna mumbled. "Let's go!"

I pulled out of the driveway and began the extremely long drive to Fantasy University.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jack's POV

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I reached my hand out from under my warm quilt and smacked the annoying alarm clock on my nightstand. I turn away from the clock and snuggled back into my blankets. But, my peace is disturbed seconds later by my sister and my mom.

"Jack? Jackson Overland Frost I can see you under the blankets, you're not fooling anyone,"

"Noo, I'm not here. Go away." I can't believe she woke me up so early. "Mom, do I have to get up?"

"Silly, you're going to college today!" Emma shouts in my ear.

 _College?_ _Oh shit!_ I jump out of bed and am already wide awake. "Am I late? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You're right on time, now go shower. Hiccup and Flynn will be here in an hour and a half," my mom rolls her eyes at my behavior.

I bolt past my family into the bathroom. I glance at myself in the mirror. My white hair is a mess, and I smell like a hockey locker room. _Yeah, I defiantly need to shower._ I turn the water on and step into the warm jets. Uncle North has the coolest jets in his showers. They all spray you at once. I scrub my body clean and massage my fingers through my hair. While I clense myself my mind is racing. _I'm living with Flynn, Hiccup, and Punzie this year! But, I'm also living with these two girls named Elsa and Anna. And two other people named Merida and Kristoff. What if we all don't like each other? That would be SUPER awkward._ My train of though is interupted by rapid knocking on the bathroom door.

"Jack?" Emma calls, "Uncle North made us all breakfast upstairs. Mom, Aster, Tooth, and Sandy are gonna eat with us. But, you're taking too long!"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over my amazing voice. I'VE GOT A POCKET GOT A POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE!" I love to tease Emma.

"I GOT A LOVE AND IT'S ALL MINE OH! WHOA!" She responds with even more enthusiasim.

Togther we belt "TAKE ME AWAYYY! A SECRET PLACCEE!"

"Okay Jack, hurry up!"

"Okay!" I turn the water off and begin toweling drying my body. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk to my bedroom. The cold hallway doesn't faze me, and I rush to get dressed. I grab a pair of brown shorts and a blue t-shirt. I rub the damp towel on my hair leaving it standing up in several places. _Damn, I look good._ I jog out of my room and through the kitchen. I open the door that leads upstairs to Uncle North's place. I take the steps two at a time and end up in the large kitchen.

Everyone is sitting around the island while pots and pans full of delicious food steam on the stove. I grab a seat next to Emma and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning everyone,"

"Jack," Uncle North said in his thick Russian accent, "why must you take up all my hot water?"

"He's a showpony that's why," Aster butted in. Tooth elbowed him in the ribs after he spoke. Aster turned a mild shade of pink and glanced at his shoes.

"Everybody dig in!" North exclaimed. Soon everyone was talking loudly and reaching for their breakfast. I gulped down my coffee and inhaled my pancakes. Uncle North's pancakes are famous. Normally I'd pile my plate full of them, but today I kept the amount of fluffy pancakes at a lower level.

"Jack, you're not eating?" My Mom looks over at me with concern. She's always been a little over protective, but even more so after Pitch.

"I'm a little nervous," I confess, "What if the new girls don't like me?"

"Jack everyone likes you," Emma comments. Sandy moves his hands to agree with her. While it's nice for my baby sister to like me, I am worried about Rapunzel's cousins. Punz told me that Elsa is a little cold at first and I should take my time and not try to immediately be her friend.

I'm in deep thought when the doorbell rings. Emma jumps up and shouts "I got it!" and rushes to open the front door. "Flynn! Hiccup!"

I look up from my pancakes as Flynn and Hiccup walk into the kitchen. "Hey man, I'm almost done."

"Bro its fine, we're not leaving to pick up Blondie for another half hour,"

"We came over early since you're always late," Hiccup jabbed. Hic's shaggy brown hair has grown a little longer over the summer and it reaches his eyebrows. He's sporting longer pants to hide his proesthic leg. I bet he doesn't want to freak our new roomies out with a fake leg. But knowing Flynn, he'll prank them eventually. Flynn's chin is covered with a small amount of stuble and his leather jacket shouts player.

"Hey, Mrs. Overland, may I just say, your look ravishing as always," Flynn wrapped his arm around my Mom's shoulders and he pretends to pout his lips.

My Mom appears to be having none of it and replies, "Better not tell your girlfriend about this." Flynn immediately backs off and turns a light shade of pink. I snort into my coffee and begin laughing my ass off.

"Dude, you got burned by Jack's mom!" Hic laughs.

"Whatever," Flynn shrugs. Although I can tell he's a little embarresed. Flynn always hits on my Mom whenever he visits. When he first met her, he was convinced he found the woman of his dreams and plotted to marry her someday. Flynn was 10 at the time. Now, it's become a weird tradition of one of my best friends flirting with my mother. At least he's not using the pickup lines anymore, those got old really fast.

"Jack, you better hurry up," Tooth warns me. I stand up and begin helping Flynn and Hiccup load my stuff into Hic's car. We all slowly heave my suitcases into the trunk, I grab my hockey bag and toss it into the back seat.

Everyone was standing outside of the house when I'm done packing. Hic and Flynn wait in the car while I bid my goodbyes. Fantasy University is only an hour away, but it's hard to always come back and visit.

I walk up to Tooth, she's already crying. "Come here you big baby, I'm gonna miss you." I burry my face into her rainbow hair and breath in her tropical flower perfume. She's a full head shorter than me, which makes long hugs awkward.

I let go slowly, "I'll call once a week, and video chat if you want me too." Tooth smiled through her tears at that. I moved down to Aster. At my exact height, we glared into each other's faces. "Glad I'm gone Bunny?" I teased.

"Thrilled," he replied. He reached up and ruffled my hair, "Don't be a shithead, okay?"

"No promises!" I grinned. I then knelt down to Sandy's level. "Hey, if you want, we can write letters? I'll write the first one from my new place so you have my address." Sandy smile and signed rapidly with his hands. _Thanks_. I wrapped my arms around his small body. At 10, he was pretty tall, taller than Emma and she's only a few months older than him. I ruffled his golden hair and moved on to Uncle North.

"Jack, I'm always going to be here if you need me," I was truly grateful for that, I needed a father figure after my real dad died, and my step dad, Pitch, was horrible to my family. I felt myself being pulled into a rib crushing hug.

"Uncle North, I can't breathe," he let me go and I took in a huge breath of air.

Next came Mom and Emma. Emma's cheeks were stained with tears and Moms were littered with them sparingly. I pulled them into a group hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I hate leaving Emma and Mom all by themselves. At least I know Uncle North will watch out for my Mom when she has her bad days, and when Emma has her nightmares. Emma's brown hair was pulled into a ballerina bun, she had lessons after I left. "Hey, I'm coming to all your ballet competitions. I won't miss one."

"Jack, it's a recital, not a competition," she sounded exasperated. Just like my Mom when she is fed up with me.

"Jack?" My Mom looked at me, "Make sure to take care of yourself. And Flynn, cause he's an idiot. But please, be safe."

"I will Mom, I promise," I never break my promises, something I learned from Punz. "Okay, I'm outa here! I'll text you when I get there, I'll be back soon!"

I opened the passenger door of Hic's car and sat down. Flynn sat in the back and as we pulled out of the driveway, we all waved and honked at my family.

"Alright, next stop Blondie," Flynn announced. Punz lives 5 minutes from Uncle North's in a stately mansion with her parents. We drove by the massive houses and brainstormed many pranks to pull on the rich families who occupied them. One prank that we pulled was breaking into Punz's house. That's how we met her. Flynn got a little drunk one night while we were hanging at Uncle North's and he claimed he could break into any huge house and steal something without getting caught. So, Hic and I drove Flynn around and he stopped us at Punz's house. He stumbled out of the car and proceeded to break into Punz's house. Her parents were out until morning, so she was binge watching Criminal Minds in their home theatre when she heard Flynn break one of the windows. While Flynn was drunkenly trying to rob Punzie, she lobbed him in the head with a frying pan and tied him to her dining room chair. She then interrogated him, and when Flynn sobered up a little, and he explained what happened, Rapunzel laughed and told him he should've climbed up the tree at the back of the house. That's when they became friends. Flynn eventually flirted and they went out on a date. Punz's parents were a little worried at first, but when Flynn explained how they met, Punz's parents laughed just like Rapunzel had.

"We're here," Hic announced. As Flynn opend the car door, Punz opened the front door and waved.

"Hey! I'm just grabbing my things!" Flynn rushed over to help her with her luggage.

"Jeez, what's in here your house?"

"Eugene, it's just my clothes. I gave you the lighter one. I've got the one with the art supplies." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at her longtime boyfriend. Flynn and Rapunzel transferred her things into Hic's car and she skipped back up to her door to bid good-bye to her parents. Rapunzel parents were wearing silk robes and holding coffee cups. Rapunzel was as animated as they were sleepy. Rapunzel's long blonde hair ended a little past her butt, and her pink sundress fit her slim figure well. Next to Flynn Rapunzel looked like a school teacher, while Flynn looked like a school wrecker. They are an odd couple, but they are also made for each other.

Rapunzel bounded back to the car and hopped in next to Flynn. "Bye! I love you!" she waved to her parents as Hic drove away. When we were out of sight Rapunzel crawled on top of Flynn and gave him a very happy hello.

"It's nice to see you too Blondie," Flynn voice was husky and Hic pretended to barf.

"God you two, get a room."

"Just cause you've never had a serious girlfriend doesn't mean you get to rain on my parade"

"I'm sorry, how many people have you slept with?" Flynn shut up after that comment.

"Guys don't fight, we're about to start a new school year! We're all living together, we don't have a dorm curfew, we don't have rules, and we can party all night long!" Rapunzel threw her long golden hair behind her and raised her arms into the sky while Hic speed onto the highway. _College here we come!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Elsa's POV

 _Here we are._ Anna and I just arrived at our new home for the next year. There was already a vintage black convertible parked in the driveway. That must be one of our roommates. I just parked and within a millisecond Anna had leapt out of the car.

"Come on Elsa! Let's meet our roommates!" She ran up the walkway. For the first time I got a view of the house. It was quite small. _How can eight people live here?_ The front door was a dark wood paneling with a small wrap around porch. There was a tiny porch swing and a table next to it. _This will be the perfect place to read in the morning._ I held my black leather purse in one hand, and my keys were tightly held within my other hand. My palms felt sweaty and I couldn't breathe very well. I felt a panic attack coming on, I was about to tell Anna to wait but the front door swung open to reveal a short, slender girl with long blonde hair.

"RAPUNZEL!"

"ANNA"

I covered my ears with my hands. "Hello Rapunzel, it's great to see you"  
"Elsa!" she gaped at me, "You look incredible! I love your outfit!"

"GROUP HUG!" Anna shouted. She pulled me into a tight embrace with Rapunzel and we stayed like that for a minute. I glanced past Rapunzel's shoulder and found three guys standing behind her. One was Flynn, another had shaggy brown hair and dark green eyes, and the last boy was… _Oh my god!_

He was about Flynn's height, but much paler. He stood with confidence and he wore a smirk on his face. _God, I love that smirk._ He looked athletic, and I could tell he had a six pack under the blue t-shirt he was wearing. His brown shorts ended at his knees, and he wasn't wearing shoes, _he must have taken them off at the door._ His hair was white as snow, even whiter than mine! His eyes were a clear blue, and they shined with playfulness, and a hint of mischievousness. I didn't realize I was staring until Rapunzel and Anna had let go of me and I hadn't noticed.

"Come on, I'll show you your room!" Rapunzel took my hand and led Anna and I away from the boys. The layout of the house was similar to a loft. At the back there were a set of stairs leading to a second floor, I assumed that's where the bedrooms are. But, Rapunzel led us to a door on the right of the house and opened it. There was already a bunk bed and a loft with mattresses, and a small desk underneath the loft area. The room was a decent size, I could see myself using the desk to study.

"I call the top bunk!" Anna tossed her purse onto the top bunk, I quietly placed my bag on the bottom bunk.

"Now, the landlord has some rules. We're not allowed to paint the walls, but posters and lights are ok. As long as the paint doesn't chip, you'll be fine," she beamed at us. "I'm so glad you agreed to live with us this year. I know it's not what you had in mind Elsa, but trust me, this year will be a very big year!" she was so enthusiastic I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course Rapunzel, I hope Flynn's friends are nice," I was anxious to meet them.

"Oh yeah! Come, I'll introduce you two!" She bounced back into the main room, Anna raced after her and I followed. Flynn and his two friends were laughing loudly while the white haired boy looked slightly pink. "Elsa, Anna, these are my friends! You both know Flynn," he waved from his seat at the kitchen island, "That's Hiccup," the boy with shaggy hair waved awkwardly at us, "And that is Jack."

 _Jack._ Wow, even his name is perfect. Anna had walked up to them and introduced herself. "Now, when everyone gets here tonight, we're gonna play a get to know you game! Flynn don't groan at me. I'll make food." Flynn began cheering.

"I'm gonna get my things from my car," I began to walk outside when…

"I'll help you," Jack stood up and followed me out to my car. He kept his hands in his pockets and he seemed to be struggling to say something. I was nervous! God he's attractive, what am I supposed to say! "So, Elsa, what's your major?" he glanced at me.

"I'm a business major, what about you?"

His face lit up "I'm in business too! How come I've never seen you around before?"  
"Oh, I tested out of most of my gen ed classes and took a lot of the business classes already. I'm almost done with most of the curriculum." I stared at my shoes. I was always embarrassed that I tested out of my freshmen year classes, people tended to think that I'm really stuck up.

"Smarty pants," he teased. He didn't sound mocking, but more in shock that I'm a head of him in the major.

We reached my car and I popped the trunk. Two sets of luggage were packed into the car along with boxes and plastic bags of other things. "My luggage is black, Anna's is the patterned one."

Jack and I began to heave suitcases out of my car. Eventually we had placed all of mine on the porch and we grabbed Anna's for her. Jack was dragging two suitcases behind him and was carrying a large cardboard box in one hand. He looked as though he was going to drop everything.

"Jack? Do you need any help?"

"No no no no no, I got this!" he sounded very determined to carry as much things at one time as he could. I held the door open for him and he stumbled into the house. Flynn was stnding behind Rapunzel with his arms wrapped around her while she talked with Anna and Hiccup, they all seemed to be laughing and having fun.

The house was already furnished. In the kitchen area there was a small island with chairs all on one side with dangling lights. The appilances were new enough, only a few years old, and hard wood floors throughout the entire building. Closer to the front door was the livimg room area. It was complete with a TV, loveseat, large couch and a coffee table. And off to one side, closer to my room, was a dining room table with eight chairs around it. Overall I thought the place was cozy and perfect for four roommates, but eight? That's going to be interesting.

"Elsa! All your stuff is in your room? Do you wanna start decorating?" Jack called from my room.

"Sure, I'll be right there!" I replied. I walked into my room and found my suitcases covering the floor and Jack had opened up a carboard box already. Jack pulled out some Christmas lights.

"Do you want these strung around your bed?" I glanced over and nodded, "Sweet."

I began packing my clothes away into my dresser. While Jack was preoccupied with the lights, I quickley shoved my undergarments into the small drawer at the top of the dresser labled Elsa. My cheeks turned pink from embareesment, I don't want Jack to see my bras! That's embarressing. I continued to take my carefuly folded clothing from my luggage and placed it into my drawers in the dresser. I noticed that Anna and Merida had some labled drawers too. _I wonder when Merida will get here._ My thoughts were interupted with Jack's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm done with the lights, what do you think?" The lights were woven around my bed frame, creating a kinda canopy of lights. Jack looked so pleased with himself, he was smiling ear to ear.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I blushed furiously and I knew my cheeks were stained pink.

Jack ran his hand through his messy hair, "Your welcome, you know, you could repay me by letting me take you out for coffee?" He smiled at me and cocked his head to the side. _Does he know what's he doing to me?! Wait, he's a stranger, why would I go out with him? But he's so cute. Get it together Elsa! You promised Anna you'd be more open this year, but what if he ends up being like Hans? I can't deal with another guy like him! Take a chance Elsa, he's so cute! You can do this._ As my internal battle raged inside of me, Jack looked down and mumbled somehing about another time.

"Wait," Jack turned around with puppy dog eyes, "Coffee sounds great," I smiled warmly.

Jack looked like he wanted to do the Conga line, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, would you mind giving me enough time to get to you place tomorrow, you live very far from me," he snickered.

I covered my mouth and chuckled. "15 minutes no more, no less"

"As you wish," he winked and left me smiling to myself in my room. My poster of **The Princess Bride** was hanging on the wall inbetween my bunk and Anna's. It was surrounded with lights, making it glow. I smiled to myself and continued to unpack my bags.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jack's POV

Holy shit Elsa was hot! I mean god! Her body, and her platinum blonde hair! I didn't think I would meet anyone as hot as her. But, there seems to be more to her. She's definitely more quiet and reserved. She held herself with the dignity of a queen when she first walked into the loft.

I left her room to let her finish unpacking. Also I had seen her take her undergarments out of her suitcase and get really pink from embarrassment, so I gave her space. I left her small room and slowly made my way over to mine. It was across the common area and I shared it with Hiccup and some dude named Kristoff who hadn't shown up yet. I opened the door and collapsed on the nearest bed. I didn't care if it was mine, I was thinking of the light blonde beauty across the hall.

"Hey," Hiccup's voice woke me from my daydream. I shot up from the bed and tried to act like nothing was wrong. "You're thinking about Elsa…aren't you?"

"What!" I scoffed, "No I'm not. Why do you ask? Maybe you're thinking about her!"

Hiccup laughed. "You are hopeless Frost, you know that? I mean yeah, Elsa's really pretty, but she's not my type. And plus, you already seem to have called dibs."

"I did not call dibs!" I retorted. "Besides, she's not an object I can claim, she's just…ugh..and so..mm…know what I mean!" I flopped back onto the bed. I ran my hands through my hair. "She seems so unique and amazing, I mean, of course she's hot and I wanna do unspeakable things to her, but I also wanna hold her when she's sad, and take her out for coffee, and…skating! I wanna take her skating with me!"

"Uh Jack? She doesn't look like the snowballs and fun times kind of person."

I jumped up from the bed, "Aha! This is where you are wrong dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Hiccup rolled his eyes at his name. I jumped onto the twin bed. "I saw a pair of figure skates in one of her packed boxes. She must love to skate! Then we can build snowmen and drink hot cocoa and have fun!"

"Stalker. And listen, Elsa seems to give off the cold shoulder vibe. I would start with a walk to class and maybe some coffee."

There was a loud thud from the common area and loud shouting could be heard. Hic and I raced to the door and threw it open. Outside was a new girl. She stood tall and proud. Not with the dignity of Elsa, but with a fierce look in her eye. She was short, but a little taller than Punzie and not quite as tall as Anna. Her hair was a mass of fire red curls that resembled a lion's mane. Her ripped jeans, combat boots, and band t-shirt gave her an alternative vibe. But her toned arms and legs made it clear that she could kick everyone's ass in a fist fight.

She dropped the bags she was holding and took a deep breath, "I am Merida. I'm your new roommate."

Punz left Flynn's arms and ran up to greet her. "Hi! I'm Rapunzel, welcome! I'll show you your room. But first introductions: that's Flynn, my boyfriend, that's Hiccup, yes that's his name, that's Jack, he's and idiot, and that's Anna and her older sister Elsa."

"Wow, there's a lot of us for a small space. Is there anyone else coming?"

"One more person, Kristoff, then everyone's here and we can play our game!" Rapunzel jumped and led Merida off to her room. Elsa stepped aside for her to pass. I quietly observed Elsa from my space across the room.

She stood with her arms wrapped around each other. Her hair was woven into a complicated bun, and her clothing was pretty and classy. She looked as though she jumped right out of a designer magazine. She moved out of the way for Merida to enter their room. Elsa then looked up and made eye contact with me. She jumped, and walked into the kitchen area, where Anna was talking up a storm with Flynn. I ran to join their conversation.

"So then!" I heard Anna say with enthusiasm, "I ate all the chocolate in the freezer!"

Flynn looked really intimidated by her. He was clearly not okay with this petite auburn haired girl tell stories about all the candy she ate in one sitting. "Uh..right. Hey Frost, how's the room treating you?"

"Would be better if I had the second floor," I sneered.

"There's a second floor?" Elsa quietly asked. _Wow, her voice sounds as sweet as honey. WHAT THE HELL! I'm not a poet!_

"The second floor is just one room, barely the size of a bedroom. There's a full bed, a small closet, and one dresser in it" Flynn explained.

"That's also him and Punzie's personal sex room," I smirked.

Elsa looked vandalized that her cousin would do such a thing, but Anna on the other hand didn't look phased. In fact, Anna started to pout, "Aww, I want my own sex room."

Elsa turned even redder that before. I couldn't help the chuckles that escaped my mouth. Flynn was holding his sides and laughing his ass off.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted. She looked furious. Then a glimmer came into her eye, "Anna, how do you know what sex is?"

Anna looked stupefied at her older sister, "Wait what? Of course I know what sex is! Like you've ever had it."

"From what I remember, Anna, you thought that sex was the shitting of one person into another's mouth. And I had to explain it to you what, last year?"

Flynn lost it and fell to the floor in hysterics. I turned red from laughing and silently applauded Elsa's burn.

"Need some ice for that burn Anna?" Flynn managed to speak through his giggles.

Anna stared blankly at Elsa, "That was rude. But, great burn! I'm so proud." Anna glowed with pride. "So, what's this game we're gonna play later?"

I wiped tears from eyes, "Well, Punz made it up when we met her. First we go around a circle and say our name, year in school, major, and one hobby we have. Then we pair up and complete a series of challenges that we hand pick from a bowl," I explained.

"'It's team building' she says. That way we all know each other and no awkward things can occur," Flynn added.

Rapunzel and Merida came out from her room and moved to join us when a loud honking was heard from outside. Elsa glanced at her watch, "Oh, It's right on time!"

"What's on time?" I asked.

"When Rapunzel invited Anna and me to live with you, she said we would have to supply plates, silverware, towels, and more furniture items. So, Anna and I contributed and brought the furniture," Elsa played with her thin fingers. "That's the mover's outside, would you like to help with the things?"

Rapunzel and Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Sure," Merida replied.

"I think I'm gonna walk over here," Flynn began to move away from the door. Hiccup and I went to follow when Punzie snatched the collar of Flynn's jacket and proceeded to drag him outside of the house. Anna reached for Hic's arm, but he pulled away and held his hands up like he was surrendering. They followed Flynn and Punz out the door. Elsa looked at me and beckoned with her head. I smiled brightly at her and offered her my arm, she giggled and accepted. We walked out of the house, arm in arm, and I couldn't be more happy to be walking with the most gorgeous blonde girl in the entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Elsa's POV

 _Holy shit he's escorting me outside. Keep calm Elsa, don't stare at him. Oh my god you're staring, you creep! Shit he said something, what did he say, FUCK ME!_

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you like skating?" he turned a little red, "I saw a pair of figure skates in one of your bags, I didn't mean to peak! I was just wondering."

I froze. Jack had struck a touchy subject. I wasn't too sure how to respond, "Uh…I used to skate competitively, but I don't anymore. It's just a hobby." _Does that sound too sketchy?_

"Nice, I play hockey here. I was hoping to bring everyone to a game when the season starts."

 _Jack plays hockey! Lord, kill me now the boy is perfect!_ "That'd be fun! I've never been to a hockey game."

"But, hockey is the school's number one sport. How have you never been to a game?" Jack looked dumbfounded.

"I'm more of the stay inside and read kind of person. And plus, they're on TV. Here we are!" The movers had parked in front of the house and the driver hoped out.

"Miss Arendale?" A small skinny man asked.

"Yes" I stepped forward.

"I'm Timone, Pumba's opening the back. Thanks for choosing our company to move your belongings!" he said the last line with artificial positivity. The back of the van was thrust open and a tall, large man stepped forward.

"Pumba, at your service ma'am." He reached to kiss my hand but I pulled away sharply. I wasn't too keen with these sweaty movers kissing my hand.

Another car pulled up into the driveway. It was a dusty old minivan with duct tape holding one side mirror onto the car. Flynn, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida were lifting things out of the van. Anna and Rapunzel held smaller boxes filled with silverware and plates. I was paying the movers, but we all stopped at stared at the new car. The front and passenger door opened and two short people hopped out. One looked as though he was a grandfather. The other was most likely his daughter. The woman smiled brightly at us and ran over.

"Hi! Is this 597 Disney Avenue?"

Rapunzel placed her box on the ground, "Yes!" she bounced over to the woman. "Are you our roommate?" Rapunzel asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"No no, silly," the woman patted Rapunzel's cheek lovingly. "I'm Kristoff's mom!"

Anna scrunched up her face, "Whose Kristopher?" Then, the minivan door slid open. A tall, muscular, blonde guy stepped out. He was wearing an old pair of jeans, with a grey flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows. A medium sized brown dog jumped out after him. The dog wagged its tail and sat itself next to Kristoff. I heard the sound of a dropped box, and silverware clanging. Anna rushed over to Kristoff and instantly bent down to pet the puppy.

"Oh my gosh you are so cute!" she was speaking in her baby voice. The dog was so pleased to have the affection and he promptly launched himself into her arms. Anna was pushed back by the force of dog and landed on her butt.

"Sven!" Kristoff scolded and pulled the dog off of Anna. "I'm sorry, he's never this excited around new people," Kristoff held his hand out for Anna to take. Anna then looked up at him and her jaw dropped. I glanced at Jack to see if he noticed this too. He gave me a knowing look and chuckled. Anna's cheeks turned red, and she took his hand. He pulled her up and for the first time looked at her too. Kristoff's cheeks got pink as he checked her out and smiled a little to himself.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Flynn smirked. But we do have to move all this stuff into the house."

Anna seemed to wake up from her daydream and rushed back to her abandoned box. She then quickly rushed the box into the house. Rapunzel raced after her with her box. I turned to Kristoff's mother, "Hello, I'm Elsa."

"I'm Gerda! You're very pretty. Your sister is too."

My eyes widened, "My sister?"

Gerda smiled, "The girl with the green dress who caught my son's eye. She looks a lot like you."

 _I always thought Anna and I looked nothing alike._ "Oh, well shall I show you the house?"

"You're to kind, but we better be off. Right, Grandpappie?" Gerda called to the elderly man helping Kristoff unload his things.

"You know Gerda, we could use your help with this?" Grandpappie called. Gerda gave me an apologetic smile and ran to help her family. Kristoff walked over to where the rest of us were standing.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff. I'm your new roommate. And this is Sven, my dog." He motioned down to the puppy who was aggressively wagging his tail.

Flynn spoke up, "I'm Flynn, and this is Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Elsa. You'll be rooming with Jack and Hiccup." Flynn looked down at the canine, "Is he gonna stay? We can't have animals in this place."

"No, he's not. He just wanted to see me off. Isn't that right Sven?" As if the dog knew what he was saying Sven barked happily and hung his tongue out of his mouth.

"I'm Hiccup, yes it's my real name, here I'll help you get set up." Hic grabbed a large box and led Kristoff into the house.

"Is that everything?" Timone asked dryly.

"Yes, thank you." I tipped him $20 and shook his hand. He hopped back into his truck and drove off.

"So, Elsa" Merida began. "What are you like?"

I was taken aback by her blunt question, but I instantly liked her. "I like to read, and I enjoy figure skating, you?"

"I'm an archer myself. I also play soccer, basketball, volleyball, and I ride horses."

"Ride horses?" Jack chuckled. "That seems so out of place compared to all the other things you do."

Merida glared at him, "I race Clydesdales, snow cone. Not ponies."

Jack's jaw dropped a little. I was in awe, _Clydesdales? Those are huge!_ "Wow, do you have your own horse?"

Merida turned towards me, "Yes, his name's Angus. His a magnificent horse, I'll show you a picture I have in my room." With that Merida jerked her head towards the house and marched off. Jack smiled at me at followed her in. I walked with them, but I stayed on the porch for a moment. I looked at the small green grass in front of the small loft house and asked myself _What will this year unfold for me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jack's POV

 _Merida races Clydestales? Shit!_ I thought to myself. That girl is a badass. I watched Elsa and Merida walk inside chatting about themsleves. I glanced at my watch, it's exactly 12:03. I'm gonna help Kristoff unpack his stuff, I also wanna see if he likes Anna, I say his cheeks turn red when he helped her up. I raced back inside. Elsa and Merida were putting away dishes into cabinets. Anna was talking with Merida while she cleaned.

"I'm just saying, we should have a huge supply of chocolate in here!" Anna said.

"You have serious health problems," Merida responded.

Elsa was reaching to place some dishes on a top shelf but couldn't reach. I walked up behind her and reached up and placed the dish on the shelf. Elsa turned around fast and widened her eyes when she saw how close to her I was standing. Her hands gripped the counter, I didn't want to make her nervous, but god, she was even more beautiful up close. I decided to make her even more nervous. I smirked to myself as a placed my hand on the wall beside her head. I leaned in super close to her until our noses were almost touching. She moved her head back and I slowly opened my mouth and said, "You're so short it's cute!" I then measureed our height difference, she was the perfect height for hugs!

Elsa's face went from freaked out to annoyed. "Are you sure you're not just freakishly tall?"

"Nah my queen, I'm practically perfect in every way."

"Nice Mary Poppins quote, and 'my queen'?"

"You look like you could run a country, so now it's a nick name! I'm gonna go help Kristoff mov his stuff in. Anna want me to put in a good word for you?"

Anna looked up and gave me a death glare. "I will rip you to pieces if you say something like that!" She dashed to the couch and grabbed a pillow to throw at me. I dogded and skipped into my room lauhging like a child.

I opened the door and found Kristoff putting all his clothes into the dresser, Hiccup sitiing on his bed with his blueprint book, and Flynn was laying on Kristoff's already made bed with his feet on the wall.

"Are you sure you don't like her?" Flynn asked.

"For the last time," Kristoff sounded exasperated. "I don't like Anna!"

"Uh huh, sure," I laughed. "You couldn't keep your eyes off of her! I'm Jack by the way, I'm on the top bunk."

"I'm Kristoff, I'm the stranger you found on Kraig's List. Who are all the people living here?"

Hiccup sat up and put his book down. "Well you know us, we're the four guys. You already know Anna. The girl with the super light blonde hair is Elsa, Anna's older sister and Jack's future wife."

"Hey! Not future wife! Just future girlfriend!" I thought of Elsa wearing a white dress walking down an ailse. The image was beautiful.

"Rapunzel is Flynn's girlfriend, she had really long golden blonde hair. And the girl with the curly red hair is Merida, another Kraig's List stranger. Punz has a plan for all of us to get to know eachother tonight by playing a get to know you game. She wants us all to be best friends."

Kristoff nodded, "Okay, would it be a problem if I knew you guys a little better before tonight? Because I don't know anybody here and you guys seem to know everybody else really well."

I nodded. "Alright, I'm Jack Overland Frost, just call me Jack. I've got a little sister named Emma and I play hockey for Fantasy University. I'm a junior and I like to play pranks."

"Yeah, Jack's the joker. I'm Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third, great name I know. I'm also a junior and I have a dog back at home named Toothless, and I have a fake foot." Hiccup reached down and took off his prosthetic and Kristoff backed up and his mouth fell open. "It's a story I can tell later."

"I'm Flynn Rider, I'm a senior. I'm dating Rapunzel, I have a motorcycle at my house, but I couldn't bring it with. And, I work at the campus bookstore."

"Cool," Kristoff said, "I'm Kristoff Bjoreman, I'm a sophomore, I also have a dog named Sven. And I…uh"

"Have an obvious crush on Anna," I finished for him.

Kristoff turned beet red and opened his mouth to deny it. But then he shut his mouth and looked at his shoes. "I guess she's pretty."

Hiccup looked at Kristoff with a knowing face. "She's very pretty, you should go for it."

Kristoff shook his head, "She's way outta my league, why would a girl that sorgeous go for a guy like me?"

"Well she is outta your league," Flynn said. Hiccup turned to smack Flynn for saying somehting like that. Flynn held his arms up, "You didn't let me finish! Listen I'm dating this gorgeous girl who's way outta my league, yet we've been together for a year and a half. My advice is go for it, cause she may just say yes."

Kristoff muttered, "Thanks." And went back to unpacking.

I sat on the bed next to Hiccup and thought about what Flynn said. If he could go out with someone like Rapunzel, then why couldn't I go out with Elsa! She seems a little shy, but I think I might be able to get her to open up! I think I'll make her coffee tomorrow morning. Or, maybe tonight we could be parteners for Rapuznels game?! I think we would be the dream team and kick everyone else's ass!

There was a knock on the door, everyone looked up at Rapunzel. She peeked her head around the door and her hair hung down. "Sorry to interupt your bonding, but Flynn I need you to help me get our room ready. Hiccup, will you help Merida organize the bathroom? Kristoff, Anna hasn't gotten her room ready yet, she needs help lifting some things," Punz smiled like she planned for the two of them to get alone in a room together. "And Jack, will you help Elsa? I'm sending you guys into town to buy groceries and other things we need. Elsa has the list."

Flynn stood up, "Alright everybody we have our assignments. Let's go team break!" Everyone filed out of the room, my insides did the conga line! _I'm spending alone time with Elsa! YAY YAY YAY!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Elsa's POV

 _I bet Punz knows I like Jack and she's trying to set me up. Damnit!_ I dashed back into my room. I grabbed my keys and my purse and stopped in front of my mirror. I gaze over my reflection and wonder, _does Jack like me? Why would he like me? I'm not very pretty, I'm not even pretty. Anna's the pretty one. My outfit doesn't even look okay. Should I change? For groceries probably not._

"Hey Elsa," Jack poked his head in my room, "You ready to go?" He had put a pair of scandals on his feet and grabbed his wallet.

I mentally sighed. "Yeah, I've got my keys."

"You're driving? Sweet, can I control the radio?"

Jack was behaving so childish, it was endearing, "Sure thing," I smiled.

He grinned at me, "Punz, We're heading out, be back later!" Jack called into the house.

We were standing by the front door when Punz scrambled down that stairs with a list. "These are the things you should for sure get. You can add your own choices if you want, and Jack?"

"Hm?" He looked up from the list.

"No spray cheese."

"But! That's not fair!" Rapunzel shot a warning look at him and he shut up. "Fine."

"Spray cheese?" I ask, "That's disgusting."

Jack looked at me, "What?"

I just shook my head. Jack raced to the door and opened it for me. He then bowed and held his arm through the door like he was saying after you. I smiled at walked out onto the porch. My car was parked and I taped the unlock button. Jack closed the door behind me and raced to the car. He dashed to the passenger side, flung the door open and hopped in. I walked a steady pace behind him and eventually reached the car. "Why did you race here? No one's taking your seat."

"I wanted to win a race, I beat you so bad." Jack grinned at me, flashing his sparkling white smile.

"Next time Frost, you'll have to crawl your way home from your loss," I retorted. His grin faded and he fiddled with his seatbelt.

I turned the car on, hit the brakes, and slowly backed out of the driveway. Jack messed with the radio until he hit a favorite song of mine, "Oh wait stop I love this song!" I bobbed my head along with the tune as we drove to pick up groceries. "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, turning through sick lullabies," I hadn't even noticed I was singing along until I noticed Jack smiling at me. I abruptly stopped my singing and turned back to the road, my face was surely a bright shade of red.

"Why did you stop? You're an amazing singer!"

"Thanks, but Anna's the singer in the family, she's been in more musicals than I can count."

Jack smirked, "Well she's got some competition. Elsa?"  
"Yes?" I turned onto the road leading to the grocery store.

"Why did you say spray cheese was disgusting? It offended me."

I chuckled, "Jack it's so unhealthy, and it's bad for you."

"But, it's delicious!" Jack pouted. I pulled into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store, which happened to be a very large Super Target. I parked my car and Jack and I walked into Super Target. "Wow, this place is huge…" he said with shock.

I snorted, "Well, it is called Super Target, not Average Target."

"Shut up Arendale, I've never been to a store this big."

"Really? Never, even when you were a kid?"

Jack became figedy, "Nah, never when I was a kid."

He looked at his scandals with new sudden interest, I didn't pry any further. Jack seemed uncomfortable with my question. I pulled a cart out of the large line of shopping carts and we headed off to the produce section. I read Rapunzels list, "Appeles, oranges, pears, orange juice, coffee grounds, cerels, flour, butter…"

"Hey Elsa!" Jack called. I turned, Jack was holding two watermelons to his chest and smirking. "Look at my melons, their huge" he added a suggestive smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

I covered my mouth with my hand to try and surpress my giggles. But Jack's face made me lose my cool. I laughed loudly and the woman across the fruits gave us a dark glare, "Stupid youngsters" she muttered.

"Jack, put those down!" I giggled. "We're not getting watermelon today."

Jack smiled, "I know, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to hear you laugh! Might I add your laugh is addicting." He smiled down on me, Jack was a full head taller than me, and it was intimidating, but damn he was attractive. Positive my cheeks were now beat red I looked at my flats with new curiosity. Jack took the list and left to grab the rest of the fresh produce we needed. I admired his strong arms and tall form from the cart, I swear he looked like the gods created him theirselves.

Eventually, Jack and I managed to get everything we needed for food. I grabbed a few other things as well, for me and Anna. Since she always runs out of things quickly. As we placed our groceries on the check-out I saw Jack reach for his wallet. "Wait, this is on me," I pulled my own wallet out of my purse.

"Nah, Elsa I got this,"

"Your total is $197.51 sir."

"Okay, maybe I don't got this," Jack stared at the cost of all the food we bought. "Elsa I'm gonna buy you a lot of coffee as a thank you."

"It's okay, Jack. You don't owe me anything." I smiled and payed for the groceries. Jack loaded up our cart and pushed it out to my car. I popped the trunk and we placed everything in the back of my car. Jack returned the cart to its gate and we hopped in the car.

As we pulled out of Super Target, Jack turned to me, "You know Elsa, you're very pretty."

I felt my hands grip the wheel tighter, _WHAT DID HE JUST SAY TO ME?!_ "Wait, what?" I felt my cheeks turning into a bright shade of crimson. "Why did you say that?"

He just shrugged, "I don't think you know how pretty you are, I was just reminding you."

I turned back onto the road, _Jack is not going to make it easy for me to like him. Really? Did he have to be so perfect! This year is gonna be interesting, that's for sure_.


End file.
